


On your speakers

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [106]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Crying, Depictions of a Panic Attack, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, Non verbal, Will Needs a Hug, breakdowns, heavy on the Will angst tonight, sensory overload kinda, will angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Tears coated his hands, making them slick.The sounds outside seemed to get louder and louder.  It hurt to breathe.  It hurt to think.  He couldn’t think.Why?OrWill has a breakdown and Nico helps.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	On your speakers

**Author's Note:**

> Alec benjamin song title, getting that out of the way. No research done in this so I don’t know why the hell it is. I just started writing so idk. Trigger warning, depictions of a panic attack, sensory overload (?)

The noises outside the infirmary were overwhelming, and no matter how hard Will tried to block them out, they came back full force.

He had lost track a while ago how long he had been in the infirmary, surly someone would have noticed by now.

_ Or not _ , Will thought, tugging at the hair by the nape of his neck. He blinked unfocused at the paper sitting in front of him.

_ It’s not like I can do anything right, it’s better that I’m not around.  _ Training was never his strong suit, he tried his hardest, he really did, but always ended up doing something wrong.

Percy tried explaining almost six times how to do one move, Will still didn’t understand how he was supposed to do it. Percy tried being patient but he seemed exasperated.

Kayla told him to do something when he was in the infirmary, he didn’t remember what she had told him. Probably something about the state of disarray the back room was.

Will buried his face in his hands, rubbing the pads of his fingers against his skin. His chest constricted with each breath. His mom had sent him a letter today but he couldn’t read it, it wasn’t making sense.

His own body felt wrong, uncomfortable and bulky. Not his own. It wouldn’t make sense that he’d be in a body like this.

Briefly, Will wondered where Nico was, it’d been a while since Will had seen him. But being reminded of that fact only sent another wave of thoughts to grip Will’s mind and clench his throat. He coughed, tugging hard on his hair.

Tears coated his hands, making them slick.

The sounds outside seemed to get louder and louder. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. He couldn’t think.

_ Why?  _

The word bounced itself around in his head over and over again. He didn’t know the answer. He didn’t know the question.

_ I can’t. _

Everything was so loud around him, and even with his eyes closed the lights seared past his eyelids. Will curled in on himself, his hands clasped tightly over his ears. He pressed his forehead against the desk.

Throughout the roaring of his heartbeat and everything else around him, Will just managed to hear the door open.

“Will?”

It was hard to place a name to the voice, Will would have settled for any sort of association. He knew the voice. But at the same time he didn’t.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, Will hissed like the touch burned and barely scooted away.

“Sorry, what's going on? Will, what’s wrong?” 

Will shook his head, hoping whoever was here would understand and leave him alone.

“Can you look at me?” It was a whisper this time, the sounds outside droned on but Will focused on the person beside him.

Minisculely he lifted his head up from the desk and cracked his eyes open. 

Nico.

“Okay, it’s okay, can you talk?” 

Will’s tongue felt like lead, he didn’t think he’d be able to come up with words if he even tried. He shook his head weakly. He sobbed silently.

“Can I touch you?”

Will shook his head again. 

Nico nodded and kept his distance, “deep breaths, focus on something still.”

Will slowly removed his hands from his ears, flinching at the sight of blood under his nails. His heart rate spiked. 

“You’re going to be okay, I promise, this will pass,” Nico spoke softly, gently. He held his hands out in front of himself, palms out. A sign of peace.

Will choked on his own breath and shook his head quickly. He wrapped his fingers around the hem of his shirt, his entire body was trembling. It didn’t feel right, none of this felt right.

“Love, take a breath.”

Will didn’t realize he was holding his breath, he sucked in a sharp gust of air and coughed again. He tasted salt on his skin from tears.

Will tapped on the desk in front of him, tears blurred his vision. Nico was kneeling in front of him a good amount of space between the two. Will wanted to say something but his voice didn’t work.

“Deep breaths, that’s it, you’re gonna be okay.”

Nico is patient. He always has been like that.

_ Why? _

The same question was back. Why is Nico still here? Why did he come here in the first place? 

Will choked every time he tried to take a deep breath but Nico continued to say encouragements. Nico seemed so calm and collected. 

Breath in.

Breath out.

Over and over. On repeat in Will’s head.

Tears stopped flowing. His heart rate slowed down. Will’s energy was completely drained and he shook with exhaustion. 

“See, it’s okay,” Nico whispered, “you’re okay.”

Shakily, Will found a note pad among the mess of papers on the desk, his handwriting normally was messy but with how badly his hands were shaking, it’d be practically illegible, but Will couldn’t force himself to say anything.

_ I’m sorry, thank you. _

If Nico could actually read the note? It didn’t matter. 

“You don’t need to be sorry, it’s alright.”

Will didn’t believe that, but he nodded anyway.

“Do you know what happened?”

Will shrugged.

“Okay, that’s okay, do you think you can walk? Do you want to go to my cabin?” Nico leaned back on his heels, “it’ll be quieter there, the walls are thicker. And I have some headphones if you’d like.”

Will took one of Nico’s hands and squeezed it. He nodded.

“Okay,” Nico smiled softly and helped Will to his feet, wiping the tears from his face.

In the Hades cabin they laid together in bed, Nico carded his fingers through Will’s hair as Will tried (failed) not to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna give y’all fluff but yeah no this happened instead. Idk what it is. I’m extremely tired and feeling really iffy about this since I don’t know what I’m doing. But ig I’ll post it anyway and see how things go. Thanks for reading.


End file.
